villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Of Things To Come
The following is a short story which unfolds just before the events of Shadow of The Red Queen - as such the events of Unspeakable are still very raw, the story focuses on Sangria and a vision she undertakes with the aid of Maria, which shall provide clues to major events in the future without spoiling the plot for future readers.. Of Things To Come Sangria was still a relatively young woman, especially given heritage as the daughter of the former Red Queen and the Twilight Prince - yet in her short life she had endured more than her fair share of tragedy and as she grew older she stopped hiding behind magic and began to fight against the forces that hounded her. She knew she was destined to someday face the trial all Monarchs in her land must, to face an aspect of the Hatter itself and either die in the defense of her home or slay the beast in battle - she was no stranger to such sacrifices as her father, the late Inferno Pendragon, had sacrificed his life in the defense of the Multiverse, as did many others. Indeed it had not been too long since Sangria had to help put the tormented soul of her dead father to permanent rest after it had been torn into the mortal plane by unspeakable evil beyond even the Hatter, an evil that Sangria knew would now pursue her as it had her mother - a demon that sought only to further her misery and despair. Yet as Sangria learned from that "unspeakable" experience Avalon was more than just an island, it was very much alive - the forces within it constantly shifting in relation to the actions of those who inhabited it: little wonder then that Avalon underwent such torture, having been under assault by many evils that slowly but surely began to rot the land from within. However with the aid of Equis and his army Avalon was undergoing a new era of enlightnment and Sangria was preparing herself for the day she would finally take her place as the ruler of Wonderland - for now however Equis seemed to be more than capable of ruling both worlds and keeping balance. As Sangria thought on all this she finally let out a sigh and bowed deeply, even for her all the events were gradually becoming too much to keep track of and so she kept her head low as she kneeled before the altar of the new Order. "Sangria? are you alright?" a soft voice asked, an older Pegacorn stepping into view - flowing white robes and a golden staff signifying her as the High-Priestess of Avalon. "I'm just.. tired.. I guess.." Sangria replied as the High-Priestess kneeled down beside her, the pair having a bond not unlike a mother and child despite Sangria having been raised most of her childhood years by her birth-mother: the same mother who ultimately gave her to Equis and Avalon, deciding Wonderland was too dangerous for her. "All these thoughts, they confuse you - let me help you to make sense of it.." the High-Priestess said, holding out a hand. "Are you sure that's wise?" Sangria began, though she had already taken the offered hand - feeling a warm flow of magic surging through her: such was the power the High-Priestess now held. "It may not be wise, Sangria - yet it is necessary.. you know as well as I do.." the High-Priestess replied. "..I suppose.. will it hurt?" Sangria asked, closing her eyes slightly. "No Sangria, I would never hurt you - let your thoughts guide you.. I will do the rest.." the High-Priestess assured. "Alright.. Maria.. I'll.. try.." Sangria whispered, drifting off into a trance as a vision opened to her. "What do you see?" "I see myself in the cloak of my mother, carrying the axe which slaughtered my people - I see many heroes gathering on the shores of Avalon and Wonderland.. entire armies.. M-Maria.. I don't like this.." "Keep going, I promise.. it will be alright.." "The armies, they grow larger - too vast to count.. a great evil awakens from beneath the earth.. it tears Avalon apart and spreads to Wonderland.. I hear it's voice.. oh Maker.. it's voice.." "DO NOT STOP! PURGE THE DEMON FILTH FROM THIS WORLD - LET NOT ONE TRAITOR LIVE! PAINT THIS WORLD RED!" "Sangria? the voice.. quickly - you must tell me.. is that voice who I think it is?" "Of course it is.. who else could it be!? Maria, I can't do this.. I have to stop.." "Sangria.. please.." "NO!" Suddenly Sangria opened her eyes wide, a spark of black lightning erupting from her body as she spread her wings - knocking Maria back: no sooner had the deed been done than Sangria turned and looked in shock. "Maria! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!". "No, it's my fault.. I shouldn't of pushed you.. forgive me.." Maria said, the pair embracing as Sangria began to cry - trembling. "..It.. It's just a vision, right? we can still change it?". "..Yes.. we can.. we will.. we.. must.." Maria replied, holding Sangria close as she looked up at the stained glass window that overlooked the altar, depicting King Equis and the Celestial Sword - standing between two worlds, that of Avalon and that of Wonderland. "W-we should let him know.. he needs to know.." Sangria began. "My child, I fear he already knows..." Maria replied solemnly. "Don't say that!" Sangria exclaimed, pushing away as she got to her feet. "We can stop this, Maria - yet the voice.. we both heard it.." Maria began, looking to the younger Pegacorn. "No! I'm going to warn him! with or without you!" Sangria cried, running out of the room. Maria bowed her head as she slowly got her feet, then looked up for a moment - her gaze returning to the stained glass window: "..a great evil is coming, Equis - I only pray this time you can understand.. this world is alive - our actions shape it and if we are not careful it will be our actions that will destroy it..". Category:Short Stories Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Little-Red Category:Book IV Category:Finished Stories